Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This Chapter is called, "The Help". Plot (Mario, Luigi, Ice Mumble and Fire Phoenix chase Metal Mario and meanwhile with a Goomba in the forest) *Goomba: Hello? Guys? *Goomboss: Young man, where were you? *Goomba: Nothing. Searching for Bowser and everyone. *Goomboss: YOU FOOL! I AM THE GOOMBA KING AND I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING AROUND THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! *Goomba: No! NO! *Goomboss: Boys, get him. (The Red and Blue Goomba appear to capture the Goomba) *Goomba: No! *Red Goomba: Ha ha ha. A bit shy or something? *Blue Goomba: Come on master, we must get back to Bowser's. *Goomboss: Sure. Follow me now. These losers won't chase after me than a broken pile of eggs. *Goombas: *laughs* *Goomba: *cries* I want my mommy! (With Metal Mario) *Metal Mario: *fire shot at the castle* Ah ha, the princess. (At the castle) *Toadsworth: YIKES! *Seymour: Oh no, danger ahead. *Raul: He's going after us now. What are we gonna do? *Lovelace: We are doomed. This metal monster is going after us. And he look like Mario. *Metal Mario: Well, well, well. The Princess is mine now. *Princess Peach: Mario! *Metal Mario: *capture the princess* *Princess Peach: Mario! What are you doing? *Sven: Hey, get her off. *Metal Mario: No. *slap Sven to the ground* *Everyone: *upset and shocked* *Lovelace: Sven! Mario, how could you do such a thing. *Carmen: It's not the real one. It's a impostor. *Ramón: My man, are you okay? *Rinaldo: Save her Ramón you stupid! *Ramón: No. What wouldn't you help. *Vivian: Mario stop! You and Peach make a cute couple together. We don't need another Bowser like you. *Metal Mario: No. She is mine now and she's being sent to Bowser. *Princess Peach: Bowser? No! Drop me now. *Mario: Hey you impostor! Leave the Princess alone. *Metal Mario: No! *Princess Peach: It's the real Mario! *Lovelace: Two Marios? I am having a mind set now. *Metal Mario: I am the real Mario. You are such a colorless impostor. *Mario: No. I am the true and real Mario around. *Luigi: You tell him brother. *Mario: Yeah. *Metal Mario: I'm not going anywhere now! *Ice Mumble: Hey impostor, have a shot! *ice shot* *Metal Mario: *power sense the ice shot and turn it into a pink beam when hitting it to Ice Mumble and Fire Phoenix from losing their power-ups* *Mumble: Oh no! *Phoenix: Our power-ups are gone. This is worse. *Metal Mario: Ha ha ha! I have fury and you can't stop me than a Fawful wannabe around. *Mumble: Oh, how awful you are. *Metal Mario: King Bob-omb, stop them. *King Bob-omb: *appear on ground and use Bob-ombs to fire the place* *Gloria: Run! *Vivian: Oh snap! *Beldam: Damn! *freeze the fire with her ice power* This is what a woman can do best. *Princess Peach: Mario! *Mario: *run after the princess* *Metal Mario: Grab him. *King Bob-omb: *grab Mario* *Mario: Hey! *King Bob-omb: Ha. Now i got you right away. (A airship with the Goombas are coming along) *Sven: Uh oh, i'm-a-too afraid to help right now. *Lovelace: Oh no. More enemies. *Nestor: Can't feel the power. *Dark Koopatrol: Let's go! *Metal Mario: Yes. I got the princess. *Mario: Hey! *Luigi: Mario, catch! *throw a fire flower to Mario* *Mario: *touch the fire flower and transform into Fire Mario* HYAAAAA!! *King Bob-omb: Oh no. (Fire Mario jumps and punches King Bob-omb to the castle and destroy it. Metal Mario with Peach jump to the airship.) *Fire Mario: Oops! *Luigi: No! That's the castle! *Mumble: Mario, the princess is captured! *Fire Mario: Oh no! *Toadsworth: This is terrible! Somebody save the princess. *Yoshi: I will. *hold his tongue to the airship* *Koopatrol: Uh no. *Dark Koopatrol: No! We have a enemy alert coming in. *Yoshi: *still holding the airship with his tongue* Uggghhhh. *Fire Mario: Yoshi, do something! *Luigi: Yoshi, destroy the airship to the ground. *Yoshi: It's.........so............heavy...........i...........can't............move........at.....all. *Mario: *remove his fire form* Just do it man! *Luigi: Stop rushing around. You have treated us like kids or years. Now stop the airship. *Yoshi: No. Sorry guys. I should be captured. (Yoshi hold on and land on the airship) *Mario: Yoshi! *Mumble: Oh no. (Two Koopatrols capture Yoshi) *Koopatrol #1: We got it. *Koopatrol #2: Yes. *Dark Koopatrol. Yes. Thank you Metal Mario for capturing the princess. *Metal Mario: You're welcome. Now let's go back to Bowser's Castle. *Dark Koopatrol: Alright, move the airship! *Princess Peach: Mario! (The airship flees) *Mario: Princess! No! *Perxio: Oh no. *Ramón: Too late. *Luigi: Oh no. Now we lost Yoshi and Peach. Who's next? Princess Daisy? *Mario: It's okay Luigi. Everything is gonna be alright. We must save everything back. *Luigi: No, it's a mistake. One big mistake. *Beldam: Then why you didn't ask Lovelace for help? *Luigi: Lovelace isn't the problem. Yoshi is the problem to help. *Lovelace: Don't blame me. Stop blaming others. *Rinaldo: Yeah Luigi. *Vivian: It's okay Luigi. Nobody is perfect in this world. We all make mistakes and i make mistakes too. I'm always the worst. *Marilyn: I want my mommy. *Beldam: Marilyn, mother's dead. The Thousand-Year Door is history now. *Marilyn: Oh? *Raul: Wow, ice sharps. These are like the ones since we first discovered our cave home close to Emperor-Land. *Nestor: Yeah. I found out that Amigos Cave ended up being crushed since the Doomberg blocked Emperor-Land and smash it with everyone escaping. *Ramón: Guys, why are you talking about history? Adélie Village is History. Emperor-Land is History. And even the old Adélie-Land is history, even no one goes there all the time. *Vivian: Also, The Shadow Queen is history too. *Mumble: Guys, we have a problem now. Luigi, do you know who you want to meet in order to stop The Koopa Troop? *Luigi: I know who i can meet. Professor Elvin Gadd. *Mario: What? *Mumble: That's him. The old man you mention him before. *Luigi: Hey. How did you know? *Mumble: Nothing. *Rinaldo: Don't even spoil a thing. *Luigi: Well guys, we must go and find the Professor Lab. *Toadsworth: Wait. The Princess is captured again. You guys must stop Bowser and save the princess. *Mario: Yes we will. *Mumble: But we need something to get to his lab. *Luigi: Maybe, his lab is alway at the spooky places where i used to work at the mansion. Right? *Mario: Yes. *Ramón: Don't worry. As soon as possible we will make things right. *Mario: I know Princess Peach has a lot of paintings on the wall with warp pipes. Follow me to the castle. *Luigi: You heard him guys. (At Princess Peach's castle which is now broken and burned while the fire is down) *Mario: Oh no. Everything is broke. *Luigi: Mama mia. Wood. Bricks. And more. *Mumble: Everything's blocked. Only one door is alive. *Vivian: That lead to the aquarium with the fishes and the painting. *Mumble: Then come with me. *Memphis: Son, that room would be dangerous. *Norma Jean: Memphis, leave him alone. Let Vivian go with Mumble. *Memphis: Fine. Just go. (Inside the other room with a painting of Jolly Roger Bay) *Mumble: Wow, fishes. I hope it doesn't have cracks on the glass. *Vivian: Also, there's a broken pirate ship under the sea which is a painting. That's also a sunken ship. If i was a mermaid, i would have a tail like the fishes have. *Mumble: But you're not a penguin. You're already a mermaid. Just look at your tail. *Vivian: We're sirens. Siren is also word for mermaid. That's not fair, we all have to look purple and act like ghosts. *Mumble: Some creatures have different colors. The Mighty Sven was different when he tricked us as a penguin and mistaken to be a puffin. *Vivian: My boyfriend was different too. He was builled once and plus, he dresses like a girl. *Mumble: What? You too. *Vivian: I should have become a boy. But i'm a girl. Some people are born with male and female. *Mumble: So even Erik. He was special like me when i was his age. *Vivian: Sweet. Do you have a kid? *Mumble: Yes. It told you that his name is Erik. We also have to save him with the rest of the baby penguins. *Vivian: Oh, yeah. *Phoenix: Mumble, is everything alright? *Mumble: Phoenix? What are you doing here? *Phoenix: Nothing, i just came to visit. *Mumble: Phoenix, just to know that be safe with the other group. Right? *Phoenix: But i want to be with you. *Vivian: Mumble, let your younger brother stay with you. *Mumble: Fine. He's staying with me. *Phoenix: Thanks. *Mumble: You're welcome. Now what does this painting do? *Vivian: When Mario told me about his adventures, jumping on a painting would look like this. *jump on the painting* *Mumble: Wow. Is she gooey or something? *Phoenix: Cool. Let's try it our. Shall we? *Mumble: Go! *jump in the painting* *Phoenix: Wait for me brother. *jump in the painting* (In the beach of Jolly Roger Bay) *Mumble: Wow, this place look like a lake with rock sharps and broken alien ships. *Phoenix: That my friend is a sunken friend. *Mumble: Friend? What are we? Partners? *Phoenix: Oh, or panther. *Mumble: Panthers has nothing to do with this land. *???: Oh Mumble. *Mumble: Gloria? *Phoenix: Catherine? *Vivian: *appear on a rock with a mermaid dress with grapes on her hand* I have a gift for you! *Mumble: Vivian! *Phoenix: We're always tricked. Worse than Ramón. *Mumble: Or worse than Rinaldo or Raul. *Vivian: Hey Mumble, what's your brother's name? *Mumble: His name is Phoenix. *Phoenix: That's me. You smell like fruits. *Vivian: Oh thanks. *Mumble: And what are those seashells on your body? *Vivian: Oh, this is a seashell bra. *Mumble: Geez, Ramón had a friend who dresses as a mermaid since elementary school. *Vivian: Yes. *laughs* *Phoenix: Hey, that's not funny! *Mumble: Leave her alone. We don't need another Beldam. *Vivian: I'm sorry guys, have your grapes. *Phoenix: Uh...thank you. We never have fruits before in Antarctica. *Vivian: Oh. Is Antarctica a place filled with penguins? *Phoenix: Yes. and even Antarctic animals like leopard seals and killer whales. *Vivian: That's nice of you. I wish i can keep you as a pet. But you boys gotta go. *Mumble: Yes. Princess Peach, Yoshi and Erik are gone too. We need to escape the castle for them. *Phoenix: Right. The babies from Penguin-Land we're captured last night. No one is here to guard them and Noah was suppose to watch over the whole land for the night. *Vivian: Who's Noah? *Mumble: You know. He's the leader of Penguin-Land. *Vivian: Wow, nice. *Mumble: Plus, our land is filled with ice. *Vivian: Oh my, it's like a ice cream land to me. *Mumble: Sure is. We also have a Great 'Guin of our own who created the penguins. Cape Adare used to be abandoned until someone discovered it to bring it back to it roots. The elders discover it first. It's like a land filled with beaches, dirt, snow, sand and rocks around the place. *Vivian: Wonderful. *Mumble: That's good. *Phoenix: Yeah. (Back at Princess Peach's Castle, Mario is looking up some broken pieces from the stairs) *Mario: Oh no. It's broken. *Toad: Yeah. Sad..sad..sad. *Lovelace: Well, we tried to save the princess for you. *Terry: It's okay Mario. Everything is alright. *Luigi: This broken piece? Forget it. *drop a piece* *Toadsworth: No sign of the princess. We're doomed. (Back at Jolly Roger Bay, Mumble, Phoenix and Mermaid Vivian are swimming in the water) *Mumble: Wow, this place seem like a bit warm. *Phoenix: At least, it's cold. *Vivian: Yes it is. *Mumble: Whoa, there's air down here. *Phoenix: Looks almost like it. *Vivian: It sure is. There's also fishes around. *Mumble: I know. *Phoenix: We surely have plenty to eat here with the others. *Mumble: Cool. I wonder what the fish will taste like? *Phoenix: You know what i'm seeing? *Mumble: Maybe it the clams. (A clam open and reveal to be Beldam as a mermaid) *Beldam: Vivian! *Vivian: Sis, what are you doing and why are you dressed as me? *Beldam: Have you not learned your lesson to stay with the group? *Mumble: We are in a group together. Right? *Phoenix: Yes. Then who's the other mermaid? *Marilyn: *appear in a ship as a beautiful mermaid with her beautiful hair* Guh-guh. *Phoenix: Her? *Beldam: Yes you emperor. *Vivian: Wow, she's beautiful than ever. *Mumble: Beats me. *Marilyn: Oh hi, where are we now? *Mumble: Uh.... (A eel appear from a cave, growling) *Mumble: What's that? *Phoenix: Can the Eel Come Out to Play? *Beldam: All i can say....SWIM! (Mumble, Phoenix, Vivian, Marilyn and Beldam swim from the eel chasing them) *Mumble: I know it could be dangerous. *Phoenix: Right. We gotta stay away from the eel. *Vivian: Swim back to the beach! (Two penguins and the Shadow Sirens return back to the beach) *Mumble: Holy fish! (The eel appear, trying to bite them) *Phoenix: Now we are dead meat. Thank-a-lot ladies. *Beldam: Let me help. *use her freeze power to freeze the eel* Marilyn, kill the eel now. *Marilyn: Sure. *thunder shock at the eel and kill it* *Mumble: Yes. It deserve it right. *Phoenix: Thank you for your help. *Marilyn: You're welcome welcome welcome. *Phoenix: Thank you as three times. *Mumble: Should we go back to the castle? *Phoenix: Yes. Let's go back to the castle. *Vivian: Sure. *Phoenix: Wait, your dresses? (The Shadow Sirens turn back into their witches form) *Vivian: See, we were raised to be witches. *Beldam: I know Vivian. *Mumble: Now we can go back. Right? *Marilyn: Yes, let's go. (The Shadow Sirens took the two penguins back to the castle. Back at Princess Peach's castle.) *Toadsworth: Have you guys seen something? *Ramón: No, nothing here is much. *Raul: Rinaldo, are you happy with this? *Rinaldo: No. Nothing than a broken place in Australia. *Perxio: We gotta wait. The time is broken, we're not going to remember at all. *Toad: I wish Mario was here to help. *Toadette: Right now, he's busy with something. *Nestor: Something must be going on. *Lombardo: Yeah, i know. *Raul: We must do something so we can help. (Mumble, Phoenix, Vivian, Marilyn and Beldam returned to the castle from a painting of Jolly Roger Bay) *Mumble: We are back. *Phoenix: Home Sweet Castle. *Vivian: Sure is. *Mumble: Come on, i think Mario and Luigi need us for something. (With Mario and Luigi cleaning the mirror room) *Luigi: Ah. Looking good Luigi. *Mario: Snowmens, i hope you're happy for this. Nothing seem to be a good day without cleaning up. *Luigi: Family matters Mario. There's nothing that we can do about. *Mario: Mama mia. *Terry: Oh hey Mario, sorry to disturb you, but i wanna know if our kids are okay. *Mario: You're kids? You mean baby penguins. *Terry: Yes. *Luigi: Baby penguins. We got it. *Terry: I know. *Mumble: Hey Mario. *Mario: Mumble HappyFeet, you're-a-here. *Mumble: Yeah. I need some answers. *Mario: Oh sure, i just want to know if everyone is okay. *Mumble: They are okay. We are just fine. *Luigi: That's good. *Vivian: Mario, should we get the princess back? *Mario: Not without the group together. Luigi, who is the guy that you want to meet? *Luigi: Professor Elvin Gadd. I want to see him. *Mario: Okay, we know what we can do. *Toadsworth: Follow me, to the bottom of the castle. *Luigi: I'll follow you. I hope it will be good. *Toadsworth: Yeah, follow me everyone. (In the bottom section of the castle) *Luigi: Wow. Princess Peach didn't leave all of this mess there. *Mumble: We gotta find a clue. Let's go solving a mystery in a case. *Beldam: Right. That the only problem we can do. *Rinaldo: Did you find the clue Lovelace? *Lovelace: No, we didn't start the quest yet. *Sven: We all have patient. Remember, if you will it, you must will it. If you will it, it must be yours. *Luigi: Wii? *Sven: No, you will it. *Luigi: Oh, i was thinking of a new console that was releasing in Diamond City. Wario and his microgames must be cheating on us. *Mario: What was the color of the pipe? *Luigi: Grey. *Mario: I got it. Move the rocks away from it. *Mumble: We're almost lucky enough to beat it. *Mario: I got it, it's there. *Luigi: Wow. *Mumble: That's it. *Mario: *discover the grey pipe* Alright. What is this pipe? *Luigi: This lead to the place of Professor Elvin Gadd. His outdoors and his lab. *Mario: Oh yes, i know. *Nicole: This is going to be exciting. *Pally: Yeah. *Mario: So, are we ready? *Mumble: Yes we are. *Ramón: Hey Mario. Let me tell something to you, good luck. *Mario: Thanks. But, we're all going. *Mumble: We are? *Mario: Yes. We're going together. Follow me. *Nestor: Okay, come on guys. *Luigi: Let's a go. (Everyone jumped to the grey pipe) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 7) Previous: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers